Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, also known as Lotso for short, is the hidden main antagonist of Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 3'' Lotso was first introduced greeting Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys in a friendly manner, and then showed them around Sunnyside. He assigned the new toys in the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there were treated abusively by the younger kids. When Buzz came to Lotso and his henchmen asking for them to be moved, Lotso agreed but only to Buzz's moving. However, he refused to listen to Buzz's plea. The vile teddy bear had his henchmen hold him and get him a Buzz Lightyear action figure manual so he could reset him to his demo mode. Lotso then made Buzz think he was a real space ranger again and manipulated him into believing that the toys were his enemies. Lotso made Buzz kidnap and lock the other toys up, with Mr. Potato Head being put in "The Box" (actually an outside sandbox) for his manners. Woody, who had escaped Sunnyside earlier, managed to save his friends and formulated a plan to escape Sunnyside, including the attempt to get Buzz to rejoin their side. When the toys tried to escape via the garbage chute that the Chatter Telephone had told Woody about earlier, Lotso and his henchmen caught up with them and brought the Chatter Telephone, broken. Ken, who had been Lotso's henchman, suddenly appeared and stood up to the teddy bear. This made Lotso angry and he threw Ken over to Andy's toys. Ken then tells everyone that Sunnyside can be "cool and groovy" if they treated each other fair and tells them that Lotso made them into a pyramid and put himself on top. With the garbage truck on its way, Lotso, in a "no more Mr. Nice Guy manner, says that "ain't one kid ever loved a toy really!" Woody then attempted to remind Lotso of his old owner, Daisy. Mad that Daisy had replaced him with another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, he arrived at Sunnyside with Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown. Lotso and Big Baby had risen to power and transformed the daycare center into a toy prison, while Chuckles had been taken home to Bonnie's house. Woody then tossed the "Daisy" name tag (which was handed over to him by Chuckles during his stay at Bonnie's House earlier) to Big Baby. Lotso selfishly refused to believe Woody's story (consistently believing that Daisy had dumped him). When Big Baby cries for his "Mama" Lotso furiously snatches the tag away, yells at him, and crushed the tag with his cane. He viciously pokes Big Baby with his cane and finally yells crazily at his henchmen calling them dummies and what's more, he said they're all just trash waiting to be thrown away and that it's all a toy is. Upon learning Lotso's deception from Woody, Big Baby turns on Lotso with the other toys and he throws him in the dumpster, making him drop his cane, and allowing the toys to escape after blowing a raspberry at his former boss. Unfortunately, one of the Squeeze Toy Aliens became stuck by the dumpster's lid, but as Woody rushed back to free the alien, a furious Lotso grabbed Woody and pulled him into the dumpster, prompting Andy's other toys to rush to his rescue, just as the garbage truck arrived and poured the contents of the dumpster into the truck. The truck then took the toys to the Tri-County Waste Plant, where Lotso was almost killed by the shredder before being saved by Woody and Buzz, who helped him to the emergency stop button. Rather than shutting off the belt, he turned away and left them to their doom, since he still believed all toys were trash (Where's your kid now, Sherrif?"). However, the Squeeze Toy Aliens scooped the toys up with a crane. Afterwards, Hamm and Slinky expressed their desire for revenge on Lotso for almost getting them killed, but Woody convinced them to let him go, saying he wasn't worth it. Eventually, Lotso was found by a garbage man who claimed he once had one as a child. Lotso was last seen tied up on a garbage truck with a few other toys (the same garbage man had collected), one of them advising him to "close his mouth" to prevent the junkyard filth and insects from getting in. Personality Lotso at first seems to be caring, welcoming, friendly, and possessing all of the good qualities of the stereotypical soft teddy bear. This is further emphasized by his strawberry aroma and his hugging of Buzz Lightyear (hence his name Lots'o'Hugging Bear) when the toys first arrive at Sunnyside Daycare. He even goes so far as to "promise" the toys that different kids at the daycare center would continue to play with them and that they would never feel unloved or rejected. However, later in the film, Lotso's true colors reveal him to be a dark, sadistic, conniving, selfish, and rage-driven prison warden, ruling Sunnyside with an iron fist and imprisoning new toys in the Caterpillar Room to test their ability to endure the abuse of the reckless and destructive children there. Due to his painful past, Lotso also possesses a negative philosophy about being a toy, believing toys to be nothing special and originally made for future disposal. Toy Description "Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is a jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose. This lovable bear stands fuzzy heads and shoulders above other teddy bears because he smells like sweet strawberries! With a smile that will light up your child's face and a belly just asking to be hugged, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is sure to become a bedtime necessity. Stain-resistant. Spot clean plush surface with a damp cloth." Trivia *In a viral marketing campaign, Pixar posted two fake commercials, for a "real" Lotso manufactured in 1983, on YouTube. One was a typical American toy commercial from the 80s, and the other was done in Japanese. Both feature the "Toy Story Collection" edition of Lotso, that comes with the Certificate of Authenticity. *Lotso was first spotted next to Dee's bed in Up when Carl's house flies past her window outside, and it was later confirmed that he would be a new character in Toy Story 3. *Lotso's reign of terror is reminiscent of Joseph Stalin (as some say), but more like the Ugandan ruler Idi Amin because he charms other people into thinking he'll help them but he's actually a vile, evil tyrant who has no regard for anyone's life. Simply put, he hides his evil persona beneath an act of a welcoming presence. *Despite what was recently posted, Lotso was not the first Disney villain of the 2010's decade. That title goes to The Red Queen unless you count the likes of Lord Ascot, Lady Ascot, Hamish Ascot and The Chataway Girls. *When the toys are saved from the incinerator, Hamm and Slinky want to get back at Lotso for almost getting them killed, but Woody tells them he's not worth it. This may be because Woody has decided that the dump would be the perfect place for a selfish toy like him. *It can be theorized, that after being on a truck for a long time he was broken by rain, bugs, and other things like that, so the garbage-man threw him away, and Lotso was this time killed by the incinerator, as there was no one to save him this time. The other toys strapped to the truck probably suffered the same fate. *Lotso shares a few similarities with Stromboli. Both villains make it sound to the heroes as if they are going to have a great new life he provides, but when the heroes make up their minds to go home, both Lotso and Stromboli lock them up and threaten to kill them if they step out of line. *Lotso's personality is similar to that of the prevoius Toy Story villain, Stinky Pete. They start out friendly, but later turn out to be evil and show hatred in nature due to the tragedies they've suffered: Stinky Pete was never bought for 50 years, while Lotso was replaced by his owner after she accidentally lost him. They both believe that toys always end up being destroyed by children, abondoned, and thrown away. Also their final fates were similar as they both find themselves in unwanted situations as a comeuppance for all their wicked deeds: Stinky Pete was stuffed onto a girl's backpack to be taken home and played by his new owner Amy while Lotso was strapped onto the grille of a garbage truck as a fly attractant by the garbageman. However, there are several distinctions between Stinky Pete and Lotso to be truly different characters: #Stinky Pete only hated space toys and children while Lotso hates all toys and their owners alike. #Stinky Pete never desired for the destruction of toys and instead desires to be preserved in the Konishi Toy Museum for life while Lotso expressed delight and pleasure over the destruction of toys. #Stinky Pete reforms after getting accustomed to Amy (according to his interview in the second film's webpage) while it is unknown if Lotso will ever realize his selfishness or not following the end of the third film. *Lotso is similar to a non-Disney villain, Adolf Hitler. They are both ruthless dictators and show hatred of a certain group that are not like them. They make the hated group go to prison camps. *Similar to Scar, Lotso transformed into a wicked tyrant whose henchmen turn against him in anger of their true intentions (The hyenas for Scar and Big Baby for Lotso), although Lotso's henchmen did not kill him. Scar's henchmen did. *The idea of Lotso getting abandoned was based around a little girl one of the animators knew who left her doll named Daisy in the park one day and never found her. They wondered if Daisy had feelings how would she feel about being abandoned and decided to use that idea for his back story *He, along with Hopper, is one of the most evil of all Pixar villains as he has forced Big Baby and Chuckles to follow him even though they didn't want to, as good as broke all the toys in The Caterpillar Room, yells at his henchmen, saying they're nothing but trash, and almost killed Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Rex, Jessie and Hamm. *Originally, Lotso wasn't intended to be as cruel until audiences saw test screenings of the movie and sympathized with him, wanting him to get a happy ending. This made the the Pixar crew work harder to make the bear more villainous and they added him lying to Big Baby and not pressing the button to save Andy's toys in the incinerator. Those two scenes alone were enough for audiences to see him as more despicable and Pixar's plan was successful. *Lotso's backstory is similar to that of Jessie; being abandoned, forgotten, and heartbroken. Although, Lotso's was only an accident and Jessie didn't become evil. *Lostso was rummored to be the secondary antagonist of Toy Story 3. External links *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear commercial (circa 1983) *Japanese Lots-o-Huggin bear commercial Category:Pixar Villains Category:Animals Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Foiled Villains Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Most Evil Category:Temptation Category:Masterminds Category:Strongest Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Tyrants Category:Midgets Category:Small Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:Insane Psycho Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Defeated villains Category:Hidious Villains Category:True Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Completely insane Category:Sadistic villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains who get defeated by Their own henchmen Category:Villains who aren't revealed to bad at first Category:2010's introduction Category:Up Cameos Category:Up Villains Category:Always evil Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Deceased villains Category:Deaths Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:NICE VILLAINS Category:Villains similar to non-Disney villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Crazy villains Category:Idiots Category:Leaders Category:Complete Monsters Category:Child Endangerment Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abductor Category:Extremley scary and creepy apperance Category:Scary villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Would-be killers Category:Killers Category:Killer Category:Villains with a deranged laugh